Road Rash
by brohne
Summary: Knock Out loves to be noticed, but the sleek Aston Martin is not prepared for this much attention when he enters an illegal street race. Rated T for language, violence.
1. Chapter 1

Maybe it wasn't smart to flaunt Megatron's orders and go racing. But hot damn, when the night is this perfect and there is a gorgeous orange and black custom mod, I cannot help myself. Rolling up along side the sleek low body I swept sensors over the chassis. It was as near perfection as the fleshies could achieve. The big block engine was balanced by a larger transmission and heavier brake calipers. So, beauty wasn't only skin deep. I just hoped that it raced as good as it looked.

Reversing, I kept an eye out for any of the humans who wandered too close. I hated the feel of their oily fingers sliding over my mesh. They always left smears on my paint.

"Oh shit dude! That's an Aston Martin!"

"No that's The Aston Martin. Haven't you heard dipshit?"

"Yeah, I heard. Races, wins and takes off. Probably just some hotshot scalpel jockey from Vegas who thinks we aren't any real competition." Adjusting my left side mirror I caught sight of the two. The first one was looking me over with pure avarice.

"Probably, but with my new nitro, this race is in the bag."

Nitro? Nitrous oxide? Really? How quaint. This race was definitely going to be interesting. The thought of overloading their onboard computer flitted across my processor but I let it go. I wanted to race, not blow up their car. A deep rumble pulled my attention from the boys. What was that?

Tilting my mirrors around I tried to catch sight of where the sound was originating from. It was literally vibrating the ground under my tires. I finally managed to catch sight of the vehicle. It was red as human blood the angled headlights flashing in the dying sunlight.

"Oh my . . ." This car was flawless. Utter perfection and I growled in frustration. I was not going to be out done. "I don't care if you are a Lotus Elise, you cannot beat me."

It glided by me and I couldn't help watching trying to temper the flaring jealousy. Maybe it was time for an upgraded vehicle mode. Brake lights flashed, then reverse lights. It was coming back level with me.

"Well . . . Hellooo beautiful." A voice drawled. Shock had me settling low on my suspension. "Looks like tonight was a good night to get out of Vegas."

Tilting my mirror I caught sight of a dark haired human leaning out the passenger window. He was grinning in that weird way humans have. No, not quite a grin. A smirk. He turned to look at the driver.

"You ever seen an Aston with such a sweet custom paint job? Looks slick as glass, man."

Well now, humans with taste. Learn something everyday.

"Roll up the window Trey. We can't be seen out here. Just be thankful the driver is gone right now."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Lets go put our money in the pool."

Stifling a sigh I watched the Lotus roll toward the large group of humans. It was quickly hid from view as the fleshlies surrounded the stunning car.

"Slag . . ." I was being shown up. Come race time I would fix that.

The call went out to line up. My windows blacked out as I polarized them. I wasn't going to waste processing power on a hologram. The heat from the engines around me was stifling as we lined up. I refrained from revving my engine like the other drivers. Those idiots were just wasting fuel. I was third row back on the outside. Not a horrible line up. Pulling up the map I looked over the route again. We would be heading northeast on I-15. It was fairly straight and mostly level with great views of the mountains. It was a split four lane, so oncoming traffic wouldn't be an issue.

"Alright, listen up you fuckers!" I winced at the volume coming from the megaphone the human was holding. The engines stilled to a low rumble around me. "This isn't your typical quarter mile street race most of you are used to. This is going to test your skills over eighty miles of trying to stay in the front. Whoever reaches the marker at Mesquite wins the pot. The marker is at the Starbucks off of Falcon Ridge Parkway."

I glanced at my chronometer. It was midnight earth time so that meant that we, or more specifically, I would be at the location before one am. A bouncy female raised a flag waving it. Engines revved in response. I tensed. The flag dropped. The roar was nearly deafening as we shot off. I had to swing a little to my left as the car next to me fishtailed off the start. Amateur.

Pulling away I flipped my headlights on. Dusk had settled and the highway was dark, lit only by the other headlights. The cars were soon strung out along the highway. I had already hit ninety and still wasn't pulling closer to the leaders. No reason to overtax myself. There was plenty of time to pass them up. For now I would content myself with taking out the rest of the competition. It was simple really. Timing was everything and these drivers were amateurs at best and outright idiots at worst. Just weaving between lanes, slowing and alternately speeding up to cut off those that tried to pass me resulted in three wrecks within the first ten miles. So slagging easy. Too bad I couldn't go back to finish off the irritating vermin. We were up to 120, barely cruising speed for me but some of the other cars were having obvious trouble keeping a straight line with the speed.

I dodged to the side as the car in front of me suddenly blew a tire, jerked to the left and went flipping end over end. Ah well, no one said racing was a safe hobby. Now I had clear road in front of me. Pressing forward I hit 150 and settled in to see who could catch up. It wasn't long before there were headlights in my rear view. Drifting through a corner I looked back to get a clearer view of which car it was.

It wasn't the Lotus. It was the custom. Color me surprised, but considering the spec's I'd seen when I'd scanned it maybe I shouldn't be. Straightening out I just narrowly missed running down one of the native species. It was small, but still could have caused damage.

"Why can't this planet have less variety?" Seriously, humans were nuisance enough. Speaking of, the roar of that big block was steadily getting closer.

We were just passing a state park when it pulled up along side me. I glanced over but it was making no move to pass me. I speed up. It matched my speed. I slowed down. It slowed. Puzzled I tried to get a look at the driver but it was too dark.

Shaking my head I floored it, feeling the sudden increased air pressure and the first beginnings of lift on my front end as I hit 180. The custom dropped back, then steadily started gaining.

"Scrap." I was nearing my top speed. Distracted by the custom I didn't notice the sensor sweeping over me until it was too late. "What the frag!"

That was not Earth tech! My systems were tingling with the intrusion. Quickly doing my own scan I frowned. No Autobot, Decepticon or even Cybertronian signature jumped out at me. Where was it coming from? A horn blared to my right, startling me. I was drifting into the other lane and had nearly forced the mod onto the shoulder. Apparently they were unwilling to give up the ground they'd gained. Pulling back into my lane, I ran a quick systems diagnostic. Everything checked out. Except some little device stuck to my door panel. How had I not noticed that? Nothing to worry about. It was probably just some weird Earth tech I hadn't encountered before.

I made it another mile before there was a blinding flash and every system locked up. Pain shot through me. Tires squalled as I slid sideways desperate to keep from flipping, but I had no control. I couldn't even access my emergency back ups or the diagnostics. I finally came to a stop nearly two hundred feet from where it had started. I couldn't move. The mod was long gone so I chanced a transformation. Nothing happened. I couldn't even move my mirrors. I was stuck staring ahead at where my headlights little a patch of road.

"Well . . . That worked like a trick." A familiar voice drawled.

"Keep the driver covered Trey."

"I got it. He should be out if that little bug of yours did it's job."

"He's out. It worked the last four times, didn't it."

Slagging humans! I was going to kill them both slowly for this insolence! Just as soon as I figured out what they'd done to me. I shivered as two warm hands caressed my hood.

"Let's see what this baby's got under it's hood."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks so much for the kind reviews and sadly no the Lotus is not another Cybertronian. Poor Knock Out it not that fortunate.

Horrified I felt tiny fingers working their way under my hood. I tried to back away, but their device still had my systems locked down.

"Cool it guys." A new deeper voice come from my right. From the direction of the road. "We don't have time for that here. The other racers are only a couple of minutes back."

"Right, sorry boss."

"Here comes Rick. Get that winch ready, I want this thing in the truck in the next two minutes."

The unmistakable rumble of a diesel shook me and I tried to force override the lockdown. If it was Optimus I was scrap. Static feedback had me writhing in pain. That little device was a real piece of work. Hopefully it wasn't going to leave a mark. Surely if it was Optimus he would take pity on my condition. Maybe?

I grimaced as more hands landed on my trunk. What were they doing back there anyway? There was a low whistle.

"Wow . . . This isn't like any undercarriage I've ever seen."

Scrap! I need away from these prying little low life like yesterday. Having seen the damage Breakdown had suffered at their hands I wasn't about to be a repeat case. At least I had a little more knowledge of them after my experiments on Silas. Just thinking about that parasite had my tank roiling.

"Hey!" I managed as something was clamped up under my rear bumper. I didn't exactly have a rear axle like their vehicles and that clamp was not comfortable at all.

"Who was that?!"

"The driver! Check the driver!"

My left door was yanked open. "He's gone!"

"What! I thought you'd made sure he was out?"

"I never saw him."

"You never . . . What the hell . . ."

"Get your filthy hands off me, vermin!"

The hand was removed. "What the fuck?"

"That is freaky."

"It just one of those custom security alarms. I'll disable it once we get the car loaded in the truck."

"Like scrap you will human."

"That is one sophisticated security system."

"Yeah, it shouldn't be back online this soon."

Another jolt shot through me, making me whimper.

"Guys, Rick is ready to load it up."

"Alright lets hurry it up, I can see headlights."

"What about the driver?"

"Forget him, he's long gone."

"Put it in neutral and kill the lights."

More hands on my interior making me shudder with revulsion. I was going to kill all of them and much slower than I had Silas.

There was a vicious yank on the clamp and the rattle of a chain drawing tight. I was hauled backward and up a ramp. A door rolled down and I was left staring into darkness.

"Slag it to the Pits." How was I going to explain this? I tried activating my comm, but only got static. The truck started forward with a jerk that had me rocking back and forth. This was not fun. I was supposed to be winning a race not stuck inside some tin can! Time seemed to slow to a crawl. Periodically I would attempt to transform but the affect on my systems hadn't dissipated yet. What was with these humans? They were not M.E.C.H. M.E.C.H. had died with their leader. So who the slag were they?

My chronometer showed 1:15am when the truck slowed again and turned left. We couldn't have gone far in less than 45 kilks. I sighed and tried to calm the erratic pulsing of my spark. I was a Decepticon! I was not afraid of a pack of vermin.

There was a sigh of airbrakes releasing. The door rolled up with a clatter and the ramp was lowered. I blinked as the humans pointed lights into the interior of the trailer.

"Such a pretty car. Too bad we gotta part it out."

"It is pretty, but worth a lot more ala carte than ala mode." Someone chuckled and I scrambled to find the definition of the terms. What I found left me stunned. I was not an organ donor! Besides that my biology wasn't exactly suitable for car parts. I shuddered and rolled backward away from the humans.

"Hey it moved! The chain must have come loose."

"Stay back for a sec Trey." This human had a rather deep commanding voice and I recognized him from earlier. "It shouldn't have moved at all, we are stopped."

The effect of that device must have finally worn off. Time to get moving. First I had to get out of the trailer. Flipping my headlights on I revved my engine. I shot down the ramp amid the yells of the humans. My tires spun for a moment in the loose dirt as I tried to find some traction.

"Stop him!"

"Scrap!" My back end swung around nearly causing me to do a 180 before I could get myself back under control. I floored it, more than ready to leave this nightmare. There was a blur of movement and I slammed on my brakes to try and avoid the human. I wasn't going to be able to stop in time! Slagging idiot! I downshifted and transforming, vaulted over the human. I landed on my feet just beyond him.

"Well now, this is a bit awkward." I stared down at them for a moment feeling a smirk forming. They were just gaping up at me.

"You could say that."

Agony shot through me, and I dropped to my knees. "Scrap . . ."

"Who would have thought the rumors around Jasper were true." I raised my head to see a dark haired human standing just out of reach. He smiled at me. "Fascinating."

I shuddered. "How about you just let me go and we'll pretend this never happened . . ."

He cocked his head to the side and pointedly looked at my left arm. I glanced down to see the small oval device stuck to the door near my wrist. It would be stupid to leave it now. Grabbing it, I tried to pry it off and got a very nasty shock for my trouble. I glared down at him.

"Get it off."

He was smiling at me again. "I think not."

"I'll squash you where you stand, vermin."

He held up a hand. "I don't think so."

I cried out, my whole body going rigid as wave after wave of electricity crackled through my frame. I fell back with a thud, unable to move once again. Static filled my vision and for a long moment there was nothing but pain. It slowly cleared and I blinked several times. I really should have listened to Megatron.

"It seems my little bug doesn't agree with your systems, car. Good thing for us, you are susceptible to magnetic interference and being tazed just like us _vermin_." He laughed. I twitched as a hand touched my leg. "I see now what my uncle was blathering about. Talking cars that aren't really cars at all."

"Umm . . . Jordan?" I recognized Trey's voice

"Yeah Trey?"

"Is this for real? That Aston Martin is a-a-"

"An alien."

There was soft thud and I heard someone sigh. "Great. Rick, can you help me get this thing inside."

"How? His wheels ain't exactly on the ground now." Came the terse reply.

"I don't care, drag it if you have to."

"I'll go get some more chain."

"Thanks Darren, you might want to pull Trey out of the way until he wakes up."

I lay there, my processor racing with ways to get out of this horrid mess. There had to be a way to get that device off. It acted a bit like my Energon prod, except without the energon. But how? No theories of any real credence formed by the time the humans were back with their tools. I winced as chains were ratcheted tight around my ankles. This was humiliating, degrading and just downright unacceptable.

"Wa-wait . . . "

"For what car?"

"I have a name you know." I ground out.

"I don't care. You are a car to me."

My spark seemed to dim. "You don't have to drag me . . ."

A short bark of laughter. "You think I trust you to walk into my factory under your own volition?"

"Well . . . Dragging me across the ground is going to be hell on my finish."

He laughed and kept laughing right up until the diesel started again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much for the favorites, watches and reviews. They are greatly appreciated. I'm happy you all find my Knockout to be in character. I adore the prissy doc. I'm working hard on keeping my terminology correct but if you see something that needs fixing, please just tell me. Thanks!

* * *

When I opened my eyes again I was leaning up against a support beam in a large room. The resounding clang of metal on metal grated on my ears as I tried to move. I looked down to see chains securing me to the floor and to the beam against my back. My arms were stretched out to either side, held up by more chains attached to the ceiling girders. This was utterly ridiculous.

"Oh please . . . As if this-"

I yanked.

" . . . Could hold."

Yanked again.

"Me . . ."

I glared at the chains. They were larger than the previous ones and were cutting into my mesh the more I struggled. "Scrap."

"I guess that's the car equivalent of 'shit'."

I twisted around to see the human standing a short distance from me. He leaned against a machine, one finger tapping his chin.

"What do you know of us human?"

"More than you seem to know about us."

"Don't fool yourself. I know quite a bit about your physiology."

"Yet you don't seem to understand it."

"Why do you say that?"

He waved a hand dismissing my question. "I'm not here to discuss my species. I'm more interested in yours, more specifically, how much the government will pay me for one of you."

I laughed. "Oh please, the Autobots are in league with your United States government, so I'm fairly certain they would look down upon such a thing."

"Hmm . . . So you are not an Autobot?"

"And you claim to know something of us?" I scoffed. "I am a Decepticon. We are as different from Autobots as your government is from oh, say, North Korea or Iraq."

"Interesting comparison and not a favorable one."

I shrugged. "I don't follow your politics that closely. I have better things to do than worry about the struggles of vermin."

"You keep using that term. Vermin. It's quite condescending."

"Get used to it low life. As a species you are inferior in every way."

"And yet, here you sit, tied down in my factory like an overgrown child's toy."

"Excuse me!"

He had turned away and was looking around at the machinery. "I'm sure I could find a private buyer. The Chinese, Koreans or even the Japanese would love to get their hands on something like you."

I shivered, my mesh crawling at the threat implied in those words. "I am a autonomous being! You have no right to sell me like so much scrap."

"Really? Right now all I see is a car with an overdeveloped sense of self-importance."

"I am not a car! That is simply a camouflage mode!" I forced myself calm down, my internal fans kicking on to cool down my core. "This conversation is moot anyway. I won't be here that long."

"So you say, but I'm beginning to think you are all talk, car."

I growled straining against the chains. "You'll see just how much I mean what I say when I get out of here."

"Not like I'm worried." He picked up something that had been resting at his feet. He held it out. "I know how to keep you in line."

My helm cracked back against the pillar as a wave of agony crashed over me.

"S-stop . . . Stop-"

A chuckle was the only response. My optics cut out as the pain started overloading my sensor net.

"So interesting. My uncle was right about you being able to feel pain."

"What do you want . . . ?" I barely managed. I kept my optics shuttered trying to get my vents to work faster before I overheated. I twitched as something clanged against my foot. Doing a quick internal diagnostic I was relieved to find that no critical systems had been damaged by the electrical pulse. It just hurt like the slagging pits.

"That didn't knock you out did it."

I grunted and fought the laugh trying to bubble up. It didn't work.

"What? What's so funny?"

"That's my name . . ."

"Huh?"

The giggles got worse. "Scrap. I hate this stupid human language."

"You have a name?"

The giggles faded and I shook my head in awe of his stupidity. "Of course I do you imbecile."

Cracking open my optics I tilted my head down at him. "You have a designation don't you? Why wouldn't I?"

He shrugged. "I never thought of naming my car."

"I am not a car!"

"You keep saying that, yet you insist on calling me vermin."

"Because that's what you are. You are parasites-"

"I'm sensing a bit of anger here. What did we ever do to you, outside of your current situation?"

Was he mocking me? That sardonic grin was the only answer I needed. I was not going to let him bait me. I was above this. Raising my head I looked out across the factory floor. I knew machines and these were in disrepair. They had not been used for some time, though I wasn't sure of their basic function. They were primitive. Painfully so. I longed to take them apart, to expose their inner workings and discover their secrets. Much like I'd done to Silas. That had been disgusting but rather enlightening. Humans were so . . . squishy. It had taken me a full solar cycle to clear out Breakdown's empty spark chamber once I was done with the human. Seeing that gapping hole where his spark had resided, replaced by a filthy parasite . . . I clenched my fists, shuttering my optics.

"That bad huh?"

I remained silent.

"Let me guess . . . my Uncle's project, resurrecting his boss using the dead alien husk, that was one of you guys wasn't it."

I jerked around to face him, the chains snapping tight as I lunged forward. "He was my partner! Not some 'dead alien'."

He stared up at me silent for the moment. I strained against the chains until I could feel them cutting into my mesh, energon starting to flow. "Silas came to us, proposed an alliance. He was a failure as a human and as a Decepticon and that's why Lord Megatron allowed me to do what I do best. I took him apart just like they took apart Breakdown and I'm going to do the same to you, vermin!"

His gaze didn't waiver. "That's interesting because that's what I'm planning on doing to you. You might be intelligent but you are still nothing more than a machine. A very advanced machine but a machine nonetheless. We have AI's that think and can simulate emotion, I don't see how you are any different."

"What . . ." I couldn't get enough air into my intakes.

"Alien robots are still robots. Not people."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "How very small minded of you."

"You are one to talk, car." He came level with my hip actuators. He raised an eyebrow at me as he pulled on heavy looking gloves. I flinched as he shoved a hand into the exposed cabling in my lower torso. "Thankfully, I have full access to my Uncle's back up files. It pays to be a good nephew. So . . . right about here is where your t-cog should be."

I yelped and tried to twist away. "Get your hands out of my chassis!"

"So, this is part of your protoform and this-" He patted my leg, leaving a smear of energon. "This is more like skin of a sorts. It's too bad I don't have my uncle's set up, this will probably get messy."

I clenched my fists until the servos started to ache. How was this happening? Why was I letting it happen? I shuddered as those horrid little limbs invaded my chassis again. I couldn't remember ever having something even close to this happening to me. Not in all the time during the war on Cybertron or the many joor spent in space with Breakdown searching for energon. Never had I felt so utterly helpless and at another's mercy.

"What do you want? Do you want me to beg? To promise you information? To divulge our technological advances? What do you want?"

I bit down on a moan as something was twisted and pulled.

"I'm just in it for the money."

Money? A human concept. It meant nothing to me. "I . . . don't have money."

"No but you have parts."

"Enough socializing Jordan. Hurry it up." That was the truck driver, Rick. I turned to face him where he lounged on a second story catwalk.

"You'll get nothing for my parts. They won't work outside my frame."

Rick glared at me for a long moment before grunting.

"Is he right Jordan?"

"He's lying, trying to save himself."

"No, I'm a medic for my kind. I know these things. You take out my t-cog or any servos, actuators, processors, anything and it will just be so much useless scrap."

"Figures a car like you would be a doctor." I twitched my foot and sent Jordan sprawling from where he'd been climbing up my knee. "Fuck!"

"So much scrap without the right fuel, I'm guessing." Rick ignored Jordan's cursing.

"Maybe . . ."

"That stuff you are bleeding, that's the stuff we'd need."

"It's toxic to your kind. You can't touch it."

Rick nodded slowly his eyes running over my frame. "Leave him Jordan. I have an idea."

"What?! I was just getting started!"

"I said leave him. I need to make some phone calls."

Jordan glared up at me and then with a smirk activated the electrode.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you so much everyone for the kind reviews, favorites and follows! This is the last chapter. I think. I didn't really have any plans beyond it, though I might be persuaded to write more if there is enough interest ;)

* * *

I dreamed. Of being back out in space, searching the infinite cosmos for signs of energon. Breakdown at my side helping pilot the cruiser. We laughed at a joke about seekers and he teased me about how as a medic I was terrible with live patients. Then I was back on the Nemesis staring down into his plundered and broken core. I woke with a horrible pressure over my spark, like someone was pressing down trying to extinguish it. What I wouldn't give for the chance to talk to him again.

He'd left, just like he'd left for so many other missions. Just like we all did. Except he didn't come back. There was no mourning him. Decepticon's don't mourn. _You left me alone. You promised. You promised you wouldn't leave me alone_. I could still see Megatron's face, his eyes piercing as he'd given me the news, searching for any sign of weakness. It was a mission, same as any mission. We all knew the risks, accepted them. It was war after all and people die. Suddenly, without warning or recourse.

"Breakdown . . . Why? What did you have to prove?"

My intakes labored as I fought to online my optics. I ached like I had never ached in my life. Not even after that horrible train incident. Each pulse of my spark was pain filled. I turned my head to the side, realizing I was laying down. There was nothing to see but gray walls. I shuttered my optics and let my vents cycle through. Breakdown would have teased me mercilessly about getting into this kind of situation. The irony of it was not lost on me. I could hear his rough voice deriding me even as he helped me buff out all the scratches. After everything we'd been through, he was the only one who understood my obsession. My finish was the one thing I could control. Painting and buffing kept me calm in those moments when the thousands of vorns of war crowded in too closely. Without being told Breakdown had understood that. We had never discussed it, yet we didn't need to, he just knew. And now . . . Now I had no one to turn to or trust. Not even myself.

Opening my optics I turned to stare at the ceiling. A pained smile forced its way across my faceplate.

"This is so slagging stupid." My laugh rang bitter in my ears.

"Who is Breakdown?"

I snapped my head around to see a human standing at my shoulder, almost too close for my optics to focus properly. It wasn't a human I recognized from those who had imprisoned me. I growled and jerked, but I was tied down even tighter than before. The human didn't even flinch.

"Why should I tell you? It's not like it matters."

"I was just wondering because you seem so sad."

I stopped my struggling to turn at look at the human. "Tell me human, what do you know of loss? Of the pain of being torn from your home? The despair of watching your world crumble into war and destruction? Of losing friends and comrades to that war, your very way of life driven to dust. If I 'seem sad' it's because I've endured millenia of war and violence and have lost everything I ever cherished. Now it seems I am to finally lose my very spark just for doing the one thing that brought me any measure of joy on this Primus forsaken world. To answer your question, Breakdown was my partner. You humans butchered him and used his body like an automaton. So pardon me if I seem a little down at the moment."

I couldn't decipher the human's facial expression and finally turned away. There was a long period of silence.

"I'm sorry."

"What the scrap for?"

"For your pain."

"Oh please. It's not like you see me as anything more than a particularly complex machine. How could I feel pain?"

"You are crying."

"Crying?" I could feel the warm trickle of coolant down the side of my faceplate. "A human term. Doesn't apply."

"Human or not, you feel."

"Well your friend earlier doesn't seem to think so." I desperately wanted to wipe at the coolant overflow. I was too worked up, my regulators not working properly. They were routing to the overflow vents and allowing the leakage through. Even though I knew the medical process for it, the human's simple phrase still fit. I was emotional and why shouldn't I be? Slag it.

"He's not my friend. He's the man I bought you from."

I narrowed my optics. "Really? How kind of you. So are you planning on dissecting me as well or am I just to be an amusing, if overlarge toy."

"I see sarcasm is not lost on your species."

I rolled my optics and turned to face him again. "And your grasp of alien culture is astounding. I've seen what your species thinks of mechanical beings, your 'robots'. How many of your movies have evil giant robots in them? I might be alien, but to you I'm not only alien, I'm a non-organic life form. Something that to you doesn't-can't-exist. I at least accept that there are lifeforms more varied than my own. Just because I am made of metal doesn't mean I don't live."

Soft laughter. "I really didn't come here intending to have a philosophical debate about the nature of life and intelligence. I just wanted to see the new car I bought. It seems the price I paid was well worth it."

"Well I hope you consider it money well spent because my commander will be looking for me." I let my head fall back. At least I hoped he would. "I am their only medic after all."

"You are a doctor?"

Venting forcefully I turned back to look at the human. "Yes, is that so surprising?"

He shrugged. "I suppose not. You just seem a bit . . ."

I narrowed my optics as his voice trailed off. "A bit what?"

"Oh . . . What's the term I'm thinking of. High strung."

"I have no idea what you are getting at flesh job."

"The name is Anderson and you would do well to use it."

I blinked surprised at the sudden change in demeanor. I didn't pretend to understand the little vermin, but even I could sense the sudden animosity. He'd been rather cordial up till then. Apparently he didn't appreciate my terminology.

"Whatever. I'm not interested in getting to know you, human." I flexed my fingers, feeling the restraints around my wrist give just the slightest. It seemed they were not aware that my alt form was not the only thing I could do. If I could activate my weapons I'd be able to cut myself free. I was through being humiliated by these vermin. Clenching my servos I activated my saw. Grinning at the shout from beside me as it easily cut through the chains as I pulled my arm back.

"Rick! Rick! The tazer! He's getting loose."

Ignoring the shouting I set to work on the rest of the chains. That infernal little device was still stuck to my door panel. Only one way to get rid of it. Sitting up I braced myself and yanked the door off my arm, yelping in the process. I'd barely had that new door a year, slag it. I threw it at the human, knocking him flat.

"I've had enough of your hospitality, vermin." Getting to my feet I glared down at him, tempted to stomp him flat, but I had enough damage to my finish and I didn't want to have to clean that out of my treads. "Next time I see you, you are road-kill."

"Get him!"

"Don't let him leave!"

As if they could stop me. Swatting the humans out of the way I headed for what looked like a door. The saw made quick work of it and I had to shutter my optics against the midday sun. I didn't recognize the area and sending out a ping I got one in return. Soundwave's response was even more cryptic than usual. The green light of a ground bridge bathed the buildings around and I smiled. Time to go home.

I rearranged the tools on the tray for the fifth time that joor. Dreadwing had greeted me on my return, it seemed Megatron was busy elsewhere. He had suggested that I wait in my quarters but I'd quickly decided that being in that small space was not a good thing. I was always more comfortable in the medical bay anyway. Picking up each instrument I inspected it before laying it back down. The buffer lay to the side on the table. I'd refrained from using it yet. Megatron always berated me for my attention to my appearance. Though, I supposed, to a Kaon gladiator appearances meant little. So, I waited for him to call for me.

I glanced down at my bare arm. It was still smarting, especially when I moved but at least I'd had time to prepare myself this time. Unlike when Prime had ripped it off. I shuddered at the memory of being hoisted by that powerful mech, utterly at his mercy. At least with Prime I knew where I stood. With Megatron all bets were off. He tolerated me, that was all. He'd said as much. He considered me practically useless outside the medical bay. Though I hadn't been able to do a lot to prove otherwise. This latest incident was probably going to cement his opinion of me.

I started as the door slid open, Megatron's massive frame filling the doorway. "Dreadwing said I might find you here."

"L-Lord Megatron, I didn't expect a visit. I figured you would call me to the bridge."

He smirked at me the heavy tread vibrating the floor as he strode toward me. "Really? And allow you to flaunt your latest exploit in defying me? I think not."

"Please, my lord. It was not my intention to disobey-"

"Not your intention? You went street racing. Disobeying a direct order."

"I . . . I'm sorry my Lord, it's just-"

Those imposing servos latched on to my helm, partially blocking my view as he bent down. "I think I might actually believe you this time. Seeing the state you are in. It's been nearly a full solar cycle and you haven't even attempted to repair yourself. Just what happened that has you so rattled, my good doctor."

I blinked several times not even sure what to say. My spark was heavy the pulses almost labored. "I may have miscalculated the humans."

"Humans?" Megatron leaned even closer, his weight threatening to buckle my knee joints.

"Y-yes . . . I was . . . Captured."

His grip on my helm lessened and he raised an eyebrow at me before chuckling. "How amusing. The humans did this to you? I would have thought after what your partner went through you would have been more reluctant to be among them."

He let me go and I stepped back. "They might have desecrated his remains, but they did not kill him."

"True. Though I think it's safe to say that Airachnid is no longer a concern. So just how did you end up in such a state Knockout? I cannot lose my only medic to a morbid fascination with human mechanics."

I shrugged. "I enjoy racing. Its fun to toy with the humans."

"Regardless, do not do it again."

I looked up at him, meeting those red optics. "Of course not Lord Megatron. I think I've had enough."

He nodded. "Now get cleaned up. You look horrible."

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

He turned to leave and I reached out to pick up the buffer.

"Oh and Knockout . . ."

"Yes?"

"Come to the bridge when you are done. There are some things we need to discuss."

"Of course." I shivered and set the buffer back down as the door slid closed behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

The bridge was quiet except for the clicking of Soundwave's digits on the keyboard. He was still intent on decoding the database since there were only a few entries left. I stood to the side unsure where to stand or what to do. The Vehicons kept casting me pitying glances from their work stations. It was irritating. I wanted to snap at them to get back to work, but that might turn Megatron's attention to me sooner than I wanted.

The large grey mech stood at the command console, his back to me. I shifted my weight, unwilling to let him know I was here just yet. It was difficult enough to keep my head up and optics focused ahead knowing that my humiliation had been made public. Realizing I was rubbing my arm I let my servo drop. No sense calling attention to it. Straightening up, I glanced at Soundwave again, then at the data scrolling up the screen. Something was going on.

"Have you located the source of the signal yet, Soundwave?"

Soundwave nodded, a map appearing on the screen.

"And they want to talk." Megatron scoffed.

Who were they talking about? Someone had contacted the Nemesis, but for what purpose? I took a few steps forward trying to see the information more clearly.

"I see you finally decided to grace us with your presence Knockout." Megatron's deep voice cut through me.

"As requested, My Liege. How may I be of assistance?"

"I may have use for your medical skills. You will go with Dreadwing and see if this message is legitimate."

Shock flooded my processor. He was actually sending me out on a mission? Well of course. I was the only qualified medic after all. Megatron finally turned, the baleful glare making me back up a step. I ran into something and looked up to see Dreadwing looming over me. I hadn't even heard him enter. I looked back to Megatron.

"Yes, of course."

A heavy hand came down on my shoulder. I suppressed a shudder as Dreadwing spoke. "We will go at once Lord Megatron."

Dreadwing didn't give me a chance to say anything, pulling me around and shoving me toward the doors. Was he afraid I was going to try to desert him or say something untoward? Shaking off his hand I strode forward, heading for the launch bay.

The ground bridge opened as we entered the space. Trust Soundwave to know exactly when to activate it. I glanced up at Dreadwing, but he stared resolutely ahead, his visage grim. Then again it was always grim. He stopped and gestured for me to precede him. Why was I going first? What if it was a trap and we were ambushed? What if it was another mission like the one Dreadwing had went on with Breakdown? After a moment I shrugged it off and walked on through. There was no sense standing there debating the possibilities.

It was dark, not even the single moon lit the night. Even after all this time it was still jarring to see only a single luminary. Tossing aside those thoughts, I focused on my job. There was only one main reason Megatron would send me, someone was injured and needed medical attention. Maybe Starscream had finally swallowed his pride and called for help. Running through a complete sensor sweep I found an odd signature. It was not Starscream. He would have been yelling at us to hurry up and how dare we keep him waiting.

"Do you see him?" Dreadwing asked from behind me.

"I think so. There to the right just past that copse of trees."

"Stay here."

Oh sure, now he wants me behind him. Finding a convenient boulder I sat and waited. I didn't want to admit to how exhausted I was. I'd barely been back on the Nemesis for a complete orn since the racing incident. I refused to dwell on those few terrible joor. I glanced down at my still bare arm. I was going to look ridiculous if I had to transform into my altmode. But until I could find or manufacture a replacement it would have to do. I glanced up as foot steps approached and instantly sprang to my feet.

Dreadwing's visage was pained. "He requires your attention medic."

So that was indeed why I was here. The mech was injured. I nodded and followed him around the stand of trees. My headlights lit the area and I froze in my tracks as they shown on the supine form. Brandishing my energon prod, I glared. I didn't care if he was hurt, he was dangerous.

"What is this Dreadwing?" I hated the slight quiver in my voice that betrayed my apprehension.

He glanced over his shoulder at me. "Megatron's new recruit."

"That's no Decepticon! That's-"

"I am not." The gravelly voice of the new mech took me by surprise. I hadn't thought him conscious. "I just happen to have the same frame."

Bright yellow optics opened and raked over my frame, disturbingly similar to Breakdown's but without any of the warmth. If this mech was anywhere near as powerful as the Prime he resembled it was no wonder Megatron was so eager to bring him into our ranks.

"Put away the weapon. He is no threat to you." Dreadwing admonished.

"I will be the judge of that." I looked from Dreadwing to the Prime doppelganger. "You will submit to a full scan before I treat you."

He raised an optic ridge at me. "Bossy little thing aren't you."

I bristled. "I am Lord Megatron's Chief Medical Officer and you will submit to a full scan so I may assess the extent of your injuries."

He chuckled and waved a servo. "Sure, fine whatever you want doc."

Closing off the clamoring from my processor to stay as far from him as possible I walked over. The preliminary scan proved what I'd first thought when I'd seen the injuries. They were not fresh. A few of them looked nearly a fortnight old, old enough for his nanites to have tried repairing them.

"How long have you been wondering around injured?"

"Not sure. Processor is a bit glitchy when it comes to what happened."

I frowned and moved up his body to his chest. There was a long gash over his spark chamber, but in the dark I couldn't see how deep it was. Whatever had made it had not been sharp, the edges of the wound were jagged. It had to hurt like the Pitt. There were no fresh energon leaks, if there had been he would be dead.

"Hey, this isn't even a first date hot stuff." He ground out. I jerked back realizing I had been putting pressure on his side trying to see the wound. He was grinning at me. I narrowed my optics at him. Something was off with this mech. Nothing that my scan showed, but still there was something not quite right. I stepped back once my scan was complete. Glancing up at Dreadwing I shrugged.

"We need to get him back to my medical bay for repairs.. His spark has a slower than normal oscillation but nothing life threatening. He shows damage from recent battle, but it's mostly healed." Until I had time to do a more thorough scan it was the best I could do. My scanner was designed for battlefield situations, not deep scanning at the processor level. Which was what was needed to see what was causing those memory glitches.

Dreadwing nodded. "What is your designation?"

"You can call me Jinx."

"I am Dreadwing. Second in Command to Lord Megatron. This is Knockout, he is our medic as he stated."

Those disturbing optics turned me again and I stiffened as he laughed. "Wait, his name is Knockout? Did he name himself or something?"

Dreadwing frowned, "I do not see how his designation is amusing."

Jinx just shook his head still chuckling as he got to his feet. He turned to me, stepping closer. "I bet you live up to your name, huh hot stuff?"

I stared up at him. My processor completely failed to produce a single comeback that didn't involve spilled energon. Spinning around on my heel, I commed Soundwave and demanded a ground bridge. I was not going to stay here and be insulted and made fun of by a mech I had just met. I had enough of that from Megatron.

"What did I say?"

Growling obscenities I stalked toward the ground bridge. Megatron was waiting at the other end.

"Well where is he?"

I jerked a thumb over my shoulder. "He's coming. Where did you find that glitch anyway? He's a ringer for Prime."

"He mentioned something about being a clone." Megatron surprised me by answering.

I stopped dead in my tracks. That would explain a few anomalies I'd picked up on my scan. "Really? Have him come to the medical bay, he needs repairs and there are a few things I'd like to check out."

"Already back to issuing orders, hmm Knockout."

"I-I am just concerned. He could be a spy or-"

"Do not forget your place, Knockout."

I averted my optics, clenching my servos. "Yes of course, My Liege."

I wondered if I should leave or wait to be dismissed. I was so unsure of my place around Megatron now that I hesitated to anger him in any way. I'd seen too often the type of punishment he could dole out when angered. I couldn't afford to be in his ill graces. Now that Breakdown was gone, without Megatron I would be no better off than Starscream. Where ever that poor glitch had ended up. I stood to the side, arms folded over my chest as we waited. In a dark part of my processor I hoped that the so-called new recruit had blown a head gasket and was now dead in a pool of his own energon. A chance to do an autopsy on what was basically Optimus Prime would be a wonderful way to spend the next few orn.

My daydreaming was cut short by their arrival. In the light of the bay he was even more imposing. Nearly as tall as Megatron himself though not as broad. He looked exactly like Optimus Prime save for the optics and lack of distinguishing color to his mesh. The wounds looked about the same though he seemed to be moving fine. Venting softly, I turned away, looking to Megatron. From the look in his optics I knew a plot was developing in that malevolent processor of his.

"Lord Megatron, it is good to finally meet you."

Megatron simply nodded and stepping forward, walked around the injured mech. "Interesting. The resemblance is quite remarkable. How did you get injured?"

"I'm afraid I don't remember. My memory core seems to be malfunctioning."

Watching him I wondered if this was true. Most memory core issues came after head trauma or high voltage mishaps. He'd had neither. Megatron turned to me optic ridges raised.

"I am sure our good doctor can assist with that."

I inclined my helm, unable to stop the smirk. "Of course, Lord Megatron. I live to serve."

"I'll bet you do."

I jerked optics widening as the two of them laughed. Dreadwing let out deep vent. I nearly missed the slight shake of his helm. They were seriously making fun of me?

Blinking a couple of times to clear my processor I unclenched my servos and chanced a look at Megatron. "If you don't mind, I will go prepare the medical bay."

Megatron waved me away. Spinning around on my heel I made no attempt to hide my anger. I headed for the medical bay. I needed to get my tools out in case he actually showed up to be repaired. Not that I cared if he did or not. Needing to work out some of the urge to break things I turned to the most physical task first. Cleaning. Scrubbing dried energon off the medical berth, I tried not to think about Jinx. I did not understand this new mech's attitude toward me. I was used to Megatron's hostility. He was brutal and violent, as to be expected of a Kaonite gladiator. He and I couldn't be more different. I knew he bullied me because of my size. Only Airachnid had been smaller, barely. That and my former status as Seeker did nothing to endear me to him. I'd given up my wings for tires out of love for the sheer beauty of the form. There was something to be said for a vehicle mode that could go so fast while still being tied to the ground. Of course, now that Breakdown was gone, the only other crew on the Nemesis that had vehicle modes where the Vehicons. I didn't care that I was looked down on for it. I knew I looked good. No one on the entire ship looked as good as I did.

I looked around the room. Everything was clean and sanitized, all my tools laid out and still no Jinx. That was absolutely fine. In truth I was exhausted, recharge warnings flickering at the edge of my vision. Sitting down on the edge of the berth, I let my pedes swing free of the floor. Was the glitch going to make me wait all orn? I did have other things to do. After another joor I decided he wasn't coming. Putting everything away I decided to head to my chamber. I nearly collided with Megatron, having to backpeddle to keep from getting knocked down. He scowled down at me.

"And just where do you think you are going?"

"I-I was coming to see if something had happened. I expected him a joor ago …" My voice trailed off as I realized Megatron didn't believe me and nothing I said was going to change that.

He grunted. "As if you ever think of something besides your own finish."

I kept my face carefully neutral, but the comment stung. How many times had I proven otherwise? How many more times would I have to do so before I gained some modicum of approval from him? Truth was, I wouldn't.

I stepped back to allow him to enter, Jinx following behind. I watched Jinx look around, noting the way he studied every detail. He seemed especially interested in the vials of medical grade energon.

I gestured to the reclined berth. "Please have a seat, unless you enjoy looking like roadkill."

"I will return to check on your progress, Knockout."

I nodded focused on getting out the tools I would need. "Of course."

I waited until he'd left to turn back to the berth. Jinx was sitting, his unreadable optics following me. "Lay back."

As he got comfortable, I debated whether or not to ask if he wanted to be offline or just turn off his pain receptors. Deciding I would rather have him awake if anything went wrong I hooked up the computers. Watching the readouts I frowned. Something wasn't right. Maybe I should put him under. This was just odd. Adjusting the sensitivity on the monitors I read through the data again. There was a secondary murmur under his spark signature. It most definitely was not Cybertronian and then there was the odd interior structure. Nothing was where it was supposed to be and…I nearly dropped the handheld x-ray.

"No…"

"No what? Aren't you going to repair me?"

"No, get out of my medical bay you-you-"

"Easy doc," Jinx sat up, his oddly empty optics seeming to pin me in place. His voice was a low growl. "Megatron gave you an order didn't he? He wants me repaired and I suggest you do your job."

"My job is repairing and maintaining Cybertronians. I have no idea what you are!"

"I'm close enough."

"Get out."

He got up, the cables snapping free, to loom over me. I clenched my servos, knowing that he had the advantage if he decided to force the issue. I nearly trans-readied my saw, just in case. He peered down at me.

"No. You are going to do these repairs and you are going to keep quiet about what you think you've found. Got it."

I shook my head. "He'll kill you once he finds out and if he realizes I knew and didn't tell him, I'm as good as dead too."

"Then we'll just have to make sure he doesn't."

"I'm not taking that risk." I started for the door, wanting away from him. The sooner I informed Megatron of my findings the better. He wasn't going to be happy but it wasn't my fault the new recruit was a fake. I yelped as I was bodily lifted and tossed into the berth. I bounced off the side, stumbled and fell.

"You aren't going anywhere until I am repaired you little shit.


End file.
